


philip philip philip

by solaris (rumpledvelvet)



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledvelvet/pseuds/solaris
Summary: lukas doesn't want to think.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to the wonderful dear who gave me the prompt – josie!  
> and to the eyewitness fandom, ya'll are cute as fuck.  
> if you like my work, please consider buying me a coffee [here](http://ko-fi.com/A681E8Y)!

his heart is pounding against his ribcage, the sound of rushing water overwhelming his hearing as he keeps thinking. 

thinking of philip trying not to move, clutching his jacket to his chest with his mouth buried into the worn, well loved leather. thinking of watching that cute boy flinch just so with every gun shot, shrinking in fear as he watches bare feet make their way across the floor towards him. 

thinking of when he _wasn’t_  thinking at all but working on pure instinct, grabbing a frying pan and hitting a complete _stranger_  on the back of the head before grabbing philip and hightailing it out of there for their safety. 

he almost killed a man for a boy he was afraid to be seen with in public, something he was firmly _not_  thinking about. 

almost robotically, though with the grace of a newborn colt, lukas thunders down the stairs of his house to his bike. he’s not thinking about his father shouting behind him as he shoves his helmet on his head, not thinking about where he’s going, not thinking about _anything_. 

except for philip. 

philip who was trying so _hard_  to keep them both safe. philip who was comfortable enough in himself to come out not only to _one_  mother, but _two_ , **and**  a father. philip’s bare chest against his own, lips against lip, hands exploring flat planes. 

_philip philip philip––_

he ends up at philip’s house. he’s not sure of..how exactly, but he does, and helen comes out of the door just as he kills the engine of his bike. the rushing sound in his ears is back and his chest is tight and he’s ––

fuck, he’s _terrified_. he can barely feel his limbs as he climbs off of the bike and walks up to the porch where helen stands, a mug wrapped in her hands and her hair loose around her shoulders. she’s got a kind face. a nice face. he’s...breathing a little easier looking at her but he knows he’s probably got a wild look about him. 

he stands in front of her, trying to think again, but she steps out of his way to welcome lukas into her home without a word. 

he’s _grateful_  for helen. even though he can’t tell her about the cabin incident – there goes his chest again – he’s grateful for how understanding she is. 

“philip’s room is just up the stairs to the left.”   


_philip philip philip_ ––

he **thinks**  a thank you leaves his dry lips before he climbs the stairs, gripping the railing with white-knuckled hands and wobbly legs. he thinks about what to say to philip when faced with him again. his heart is pounding, his vision is swimming and he’s _shaking_ ––

but then he sees his sweet face, brown eyes confused before his brow knits in concern, and lukas promptly leans down to wrap his arms tightly around philip’s smaller body. 

“philip--”   


“i’m here. you’re safe. i’ve got you.”   


_he’s here. he’s safe. philip’s got him_. 

this is good. he’s good. 

they end up curling together on philip’s bed, lukas tucked between philip’s legs with his head pressed firmly to philip’s chest. 

philip breathes. lukas breathes. 

philip’s heart beats with a small stutter, lukas’ matches almost with an almost identical rhythm. 

he’s safe. philip will protect him. 

 _he_  will protect _philip_. 

they’ll be okay. 

helen peeks in some time later, what time lukas doesn’t pretend to know. it could have been an hour, or an entire day, he doesn’t care because he’s warm and safe in philip’s arms. she’s ordered them take out it the smell is anything to go by, and he hides his face in philip’s chest as if he will disappear from her sight with the action.

the pause she gives as she sets the food on philip’s nightstand leaves lukas tense with the knowledge that she wants to say something. he’s not ready for anything, he doesn’t want to cope, doesn’t want to _think_. 

“if you two need anything, gabe and i are downstairs. food’s still hot... i think.”   


helen is good. she reminds him of his mom and he chances a look at her kind smile. he returns it, just a bit, and helen slips out of the room to leave them alone again. 

**Author's Note:**

> send me requests or headcanons @rnonpetitlion on tumblr!


End file.
